You can't hurt me anymore
by eacwicked
Summary: is betrayed by people she loves and her true friends step up to help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You can't hurt me anymore

Rating: K (for now)

Summary: Chloe is betrayed by people she loves and her true friends step up to help.

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver (I love them so much)

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything…it makes me sad.

Chloe laughed at Victor who had just told her a completely lame joke about computer interface that she didn't completely get, but felt that he meant for it to be funny. She and Victor were currently sitting at an outdoor café in Metropolis eating lunch which they tried to do at least once a month. Not that they only saw each other once a month, but she felt that it was important to make time with the guys outside of missions and work, they were her friends after all.

"How's Miranda doing?" Chloe asked about Victor's long time girlfriend.

"She wants me to take a vacation with her to meet her parents." Victor's look of pain made her laugh.

"I'm sure that they are fine people and that they aren't going to hurt you, but if you want I can send you with an emergency signal incase everything goes down hill. When you press the button it will signal my cell phone and I'll make a call about some emergency back home and I'll sent the helicopter to get you. How does that sound?"

Victor looked at her and smiled, "I don't think I'll need that, but thank you…crazy lady."

Chloe didn't comment, her attention was on a point behind his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He turned around to find out what had his friend so captivated and his mouth dropped open. "Oh, god."

No more than twenty feet away were Lois and Jimmy locked in an intense kiss. They clearly hadn't seen Chloe or Victor and started talking. "We should take this back to your place." Jimmy was kissing his way down Lois' neck.

"We have to go to yours Chloe might be at mine."

"Good plan lets go." With that they walked away with their backs to Chloe and Victor.

Victor turned back to Chloe who was still watching the couple walk away. Chloe had been dating Jimmy for the past year and had thought things were going well, she had apparently been wrong. To make it worse he was cheating with Lois who was like a sister to her. "I need to go."

Chloe quickly stood up and dropped some money on the table. "I'm sorry, but I just have to get out of here."

Chloe was franticly pulling her things together. "Chloe wait! Where are you going? Let me give you a ride."

"No thank you, I need to be alone and I don't know where I'm going." With that she was gone and Victor was left at the table watching his broken friend flee. He knew what he had to do, he quickly left the restaurant and started toward Queen Towers.

Oliver Queen was a man on a mission. He was going to fire his incompetent secretary if it was the last thing he did. There would be absolutely no interruptions it was going to happen today. "Mr. Queen, there is someone here to see you."

Oliver looked up from his desk to see Mandy…the idiot secretary. "Do they have an appointment?"

She looked at him for a second and then left the room only to appear a moment later. "No."

He sighed. "Who is it?"

Again she popped out of the room and was gone only a moment. "Victor, he didn't give a last name."

"Send him in." Oliver was really thinking about firing the person who hired her.

Oliver quickly noticed that his friend wasn't looking directly at him and he had been standing there for a moment and had yet to say anything. "Hey Vic, what brings you by?"

Victor took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something about someone and I really don't think that that person is going to be happy that I'm telling you, but I really think that they need you to know."

Victor had Oliver's full attention now; he had never known his friend to babble…that was more Chloe. "Victor! Slow down and tell me what's going on and by the way I think that you have been spending too much time with Chloe, her babble is rubbing off on you."

Victor looked at the ground. "Is this about Chloe?" Oliver asked.

Victor retold the story of his lunch date with Chloe and watched as anger swept over his face. "Do you know where she went?"

"No. All I know it that she isn't at her apartment."

Oliver was silent as he thought about what needed to be done. "I need a favor."

"Is it going to help Chloe?"

"It is. I'm not going to let these people that she has known her whole life hurt her. I need you to get Bart and AC and take the truck to Smallville and pack up her stuff."

"And if Lois is there with Jimmy?"

"By the time you get there I'll be with Chloe and it will be too late, so tell them whatever you want. Just make sure that all of her stuff gets back to the tower, set up what you can in the apartment across from mine." Oliver pulled out his wallet and handed his AMEX to Victor. "Can you guys get that done quickly?"

Victor nodded and stood up. "I'll call Bart and AC now, it shouldn't be a problem, and we would do anything for Chloe."

Victor nodded to his boss and left the office already on the phone with his friends leaving Oliver to find their Watchtower.

"So you're telling me that Lois slept with Chloe's idiot boyfriend?" AC asked as he drove moving van into Smallville.

"I get the impression that Lois and Jimmy have been together for a long time." Victor told his friends.

"We seriously need to kick his ass when we get there. Nobody gets to hurt out Chloe and walk away unharmed." Bart was angry that anyone would hurt his friend. She had always done anything she could to be their friend. She was the one who always stood up for them, she was the one who took care of them, and she was the one who asked for nothing in return.

"We're almost there and then we can talk to both Lois and Jimmy." AC said as he slowed down inside of the small town center.

Metropolis Hotel

Oliver walked toward room 348 of the Holiday Inn that Chloe was staying in. It hadn't taken Oliver long to find out where Chloe was staying, just a quick look at her credit card transactions. He was sure that Chloe wouldn't appreciate him snooping into her financial information, but Oliver didn't feel the least bit bad. He knocked on the door and was stunned to silence when the door opened to reveal a towel clad Chloe.

"Olli?"

"Hey. Can I come in?" Oliver asked.

"As soon as you tell me what you're doing here." Chloe really didn't want to cry in front of Oliver, he was her friend she wanted to keep it that way. Most men ran as far as they could from crying females.

"Victor came to see me, he was worried about you." Oliver gently pushed passed her into the room and sat down on the bed. "My question is why didn't you call me?"

She didn't say anything as she walked over to her bag. "Go into the bathroom while I put clothing on."

He nodded as he walked into the bathroom. "You know I've seen you naked…"

"I'm really not having the best day and I won't hesitate in hurting you. I'm done." Chloe sat down on the bed and watched as a smirking Oliver walked out and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I feel stupid." Chloe fell back on the bed shaking her head. "And more than anything, tired."

Oliver lay down next to her on his side. "I'm sorry; I'll go kick his ass if you want."

She smiled as tears ran down her face and she gently rolled her body into his, her head burying itself into his chest. "Would it help if you had a reason to be mad at me?"

Chloe pulled her head away and looked at him with suspicion that Oliver could clearly see written all over her face. "Did you sleep with Lana?"

"HELL NO! My God! Don't say something like that." He pulled her body back to his and shivered in disgust at the idea of touching Lana Lang. "No, I sent the guys to your apartment to pack up your stuff and bring it to Queen Tower."

"Why did you do that?"

"You're my best friend and I can't stand what they did to you and how they made you feel, I want you to know that there is somewhere you can go where you don't have to worry about being hurt by the people who you care about. Really it just makes sense, you spend most of your time at my place anyway we might as well make it permanent. Now when we watch movies and stay up too late I won't have to stay up till 3am waiting for your call telling me that you made it back to Smallville. Please say you'll stay."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's chest and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Great! Let's get out of here and go home, by now the guys are back and we can organize your stuff and buy you furniture."

Next chapter: Chloe's first night at Queen Towers and Lois drops by to say hello.


	2. Here comes Lois!

Title: You can't hurt me anymore

Rating: K (for now)

Summary: Chloe is betrayed by people she loves and her true friends step up to help.

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver (I love them so much)

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything…it makes me sad.

Note: Thank you for everyone who posted a review! I just wanted to say that I love Chloe. I love fan fiction with her and just about anyone. I don't really like Lois or Lana, I don't really have a reason I just don't like them and it tends to show in my writing. Sorry to anyone who really likes Lois or Lana.

"Are you sure?" Chloe was standing in the middle of her new apartment looking at the new furniture that Oliver had gotten for her.

Oliver smiled and sat down on her new sofa. "How many years have we known each other?"

"Five years and a few months give or take." Chloe sat down next to him on the sofa.

"How much time do we spend in each others home?"

Chloe smiled seeing his point. They practically lived together, her staying at his place him staying at hers, it didn't matter they both had a small section of each others closets filled with clothing that didn't belong to them. Oliver had given her a section of his bathroom cabinet and more importantly he always had coffee in his apartment even though he never really drank it. On the other side, Chloe always had pineapple sherbet in her freezer even though she really didn't like pineapple.

"What's your point?"

"With you on the same floor as me we won't have to spend nearly as much time commuting and you won't have to worry about me molesting you in your sleep."

"That's true…" It was true, but not a good point, she liked waking up with him by her side, it made her feel good in a way she had never before felt the need or desire to examine. Now they would spend time together and then go to their separate beds. Not a good point at all. "But I could still find another apartment in the city that you wouldn't have to pay for."

"Well then we have no problem, I'm not paying for this apartment. In fact I'm not even paying for this building."

"What, did the city donate it to you in a scheme to bring the great Queen Empire to Metropolis?" Chloe asked in her sarcastic tone.

"No, my parents did. My dad bought the building long before either of us were thoughts in our parent's minds, so we don't have a problem."

She just looked at him for a moment amazed that he was letting her live in a place that had such value to him. Chloe knew well how he treasured any memory of his parents and was humbled that he would share any of that with her. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

Oliver wrapped his arms a tight as he thought her petit body could stand. "For future reference any place I am I want you there with me."

They stood there holding each other for a few minutes. "So how about we get take out and watch movies? That way we don't have to leave." Chloe said as she placed her chin on his chest to look up at his face.

"That would be great; I'll go over to my place and get your menus." Chloe smiled and watched him walk out the front door. She didn't know how it happened, but she wasn't sure what her life would be like without him. Clark had always been the one she called her 'best friend', but she was suddenly realizing that Oliver fit that title much better. She still loved Clark with all of her heart and would do anything for him, but over the years he had made a few decisions that showed that he valued her more as a sidekick and less as an actual friend. Oliver had started out liking her because she was a good sidekick and moved on to something more substantial. While she would mourn the loss of Clark as her best friend she would get over it, if she ever lost Oliver…she wasn't sure that she would ever fully recover. Chloe watched the 

door for another moment then walked into her new kitchen to make drinks while she waited for him to come back.

Oliver's apartment

"Oliver Queen you open this door right now!"

Oliver sighed, he had just come over to his apartment to find some takeout menus for him and Chloe and now _**she**_ was here. If he had just stayed at Chloe's, like he had wanted to…not that he was going to tell her that, then he wouldn't have to deal with Lois.

"Normal people use the door bell." He said as he opened the door and Lois came rushing in like water.

"Where the hell is my cousin!? What have you done with her? All of her stuff is gone from the apartment and when I called Clarke he told me to talk to you. WHERE IS CHOLE!?"

"Lois take it down an octave, people can here you in the next state, I'm right here." Chloe walked in the door after she heard Lois from across the hall.

Lois spun around to face her cousin. "What are you doing here? Why is all of your stuff gone from the apartment?"

"I think you know why my stuff is gone." Chloe was taking deep breaths and she wasn't sure if it was to keep from crying or yelling. "And if you don't maybe you should ask Jimmy."

"Jimmy? Did you move in with Jimmy? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears rolled down Chloe's face, it looked like crying was going to win over yelling for the moment. "No I didn't move in with Jimmy! What is wrong with you? I know what you were doing this afternoon! Why are you trying to hurt me?"

Lois looked at Oliver who was standing between her and Chloe shooting her angry looks. "I don't understand what's going on. I would never do anything to hurt you…I like you more than I like my actual sister."

She tried to move closer to Chloe, but her cousin took a step away from her and closer to Oliver. "I saw you with Jimmy this afternoon; I know that the two of you are sleeping together!"

"OH MY GOD! I would never sleep with Jimmy! You know that I would never sleep with Jimmy!"

Chloe looked at Oliver who was looking at Lois with confusion on his face. Oliver looked at Chloe and shrugged, he had no idea what was going on.

"Wait a minute." Chloe took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone she started dialing and walked out of the room, leaving Lois and Oliver alone.

"So…Chloe saw me with Jimmy…"

"Victor and her were at lunch and saw you and Jimmy kissing and talking about whose place you were going too."

"You're in love with her." Lois said in a calm voice while sitting on the sofa.

Oliver dropped his arms to the side and looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Where did you pull that from?"

Lois smirked. "Chloe was upset because she found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her and that her family had betrayed her and there you are to make her feel better. You love her."

Oliver shook his head. "Chloe is my best friend and she was hurting of course I would try to make her feel better."

"What did you do when you found out what happened?"

"I had the guys pack up her stuff and bring it here."

She smiled. "You love her."

At that moment Chloe walked back into the room and Oliver wasn't able to say anything to Lois.

"Jimmy is on his way over." Chloe stood close to Oliver while looking at Lois. "Are you telling me the truth? Did you really not sleep with Jimmy?"

"Chloe I love you and I would do anything in my power to avoid hurting you." Lois's eyes filled with tears.

Chloe shook her head and looked up at Oliver, "I don't understand…I know what I saw…"

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Oliver pulled her closer to his body. He was torn, on the one hand he would never want Chloe to hurt in any way and on the other hand he didn't want her anywhere near Jimmy Olsen. Maybe he could look into his past and find some deep dark secret that Chloe wouldn't be able to forgive him for, but that also didn't involve anyone else she cared about. He would have Victor look into it in the morning.

The three sat together for the next fifteen minutes waiting for Jimmy to get there and finally he did. Chloe opened the door for him and gestured for him to walk toward the living room.

"Hello…What's going on?" Jimmy was darting looks from Oliver to Lois to Chloe trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jimmy, I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly." Chloe stated.

"OK." Jimmy fidgeted and looked at Lois.

"Are you sleeping with Lois?"

"Well…" Jimmy looked at Lois who was looking at him and then at Oliver who looked like he would explode at any moment then to Chloe who looked sad. "Yes, I've been sleeping with Lois for three months now."

Next chapter: Who's not telling the truth? Bruce comes to visit.


	3. The truth kind of

Title: You can't hurt me anymore

Rating: K (for now)

Summary: Chloe is betrayed by people she loves and her true friends step up to help.

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver (I love them so much)

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything…it makes me sad.

Part 3

Everyone in the rooms' attention was on Jimmy as he admitted that he had been cheating on Chloe. While Chloe had seen the two of them together she has started to believe Lois that her boyfriend wasn't sleeping with her cousin, but now she knew that wasn't true. Her boyfriend cheated on her. A two year relationship down the drain, maybe it was time for her to get a cat and be done with it. She could go to the pound and pick up a stray that would be so thankful for being out of the pound it would have to love her. That was a seriously good idea and one she planed to put into action once she was able to remove herself from this gut wrenching scene.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lois stood up and looked down at Jimmy. "I have never slept with you! I would never sleep with you!"

Jimmy looked at her in confusion and then anger, if he was going down he was going to take her down with him, he wasn't going to be the only ass hole in this situation. "I have proof."

He pulled out his cell phone, opened it and passed it to Oliver.

"Why do I need to see that?" Oliver tossed the phone to Lois with disgust clearly written on his face.

Lois looked at the phone and then quickly snapped it shut. "NAKED PICTURES! HOW DO YOU HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF ME??"

The phone quickly became a missile aimed at his head.

"Those are from the last time we had sex! Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

Neither of them saw Oliver's fist as it crashed into Jimmy's face. "You don't talk to her that way."

Oliver might not like what Lois and Jimmy were doing, but Lois was his friend and Chloe's family and Jimmy had no right to talk to her like that. Deep in his mind he knew that part of the punch was from his deep need to inflict pain on the small man in front of him.

Jimmy bent over at the waist as he cupped his throbbing jaw. "It was yesterday, you can't just pretend that it didn't happen?"

"Yesterday?" Lois asked. "Yesterday, when?"

"We met at 3:00pm, really what are you doing?" Jimmy asked annoyed.

"I wasn't even in Metropolis! I went to D.C. to meet with Mrs. Kent! You are such a liar! Who did you really sleep with?"

Oliver watched as Jimmy and Lois argued about where they were and who slept with whom and when. He really didn't know what was going on or how Jimmy could have had sex with Lois while Lois was in D.C. and at the moment he didn't care. He needed to get Chloe out of here. He turned around to say something to her and realized that she wasn't there.

Lobby of Queen Towers

Chloe walked out of the building and onto the street, without looking she turned right and promptly ran into a wall. She looked up to see what she had hit and found Bruce Wayne smiling at her. "Hello, Watchtower."

"Bruce! What are you doing in Metropolis? Is everything ok?" Chloe looked around him and toward the limo that was most probably his. "Is Alfred with you?"

"Slow down Chloe." Bruce laughed at his fast talking friend. "I'm in Metropolis on business, everything is fine and yes Alfred is with me. How are you doing?"

She looked at the ground and then back to him. "I've had better days, but I'll be ok. Were you on your way to see Oliver?"

"I was hoping you were here so I could take you and Oliver to dinner, I have a proposition for you. Also, Alfred would like to see you." Bruce watched as Chloe looked back up at Queen Towers with a nervous look. "You were obviously on your way out do you need a ride somewhere?"

She shook her head, "No, I just needed to get out of the penthouse."

"Why don't you wait in the Limo while I go get Oliver?" He smiled when he saw her visibly relax. "Alfred's in there waiting."

She smiled and took off to the Limo. Bruce walked into the building and toward the elevator, when the doors opened Oliver took a step out. "Bruce! Did you see Chloe?"

"I was about to come and get you so we could all go out for dinner. Hungry?"

"Yes please; anything to get the hell out of this building as fast as I can."

"What's going on?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Jimmy slept with Lois, Lois says it isn't true, we don't know what's going on and probably won't really know until next week when I can send Lois to be check out. The only thing we did find out was that Jimmy has been cheating on Chloe for the past three months."

Bruce looked at Oliver with an angry glint in his eyes which perfectly matched the one in Oliver's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm forming a plan." Oliver didn't want to go into details yet, but Jimmy was going to suffer.

"I want to be involved. We should talk about it later tonight. Now I need to talk to you and Chloe about a favor I need."

"Is everything alright?" Oliver was shocked; Bruce Wayne rarely needed anyone's help.

"Its fine lets go to dinner and talk about it over food. Did you leave Jimmy and Lois in your apartment?"

"No, I left them in the hallway to argue…Jimmy already hurt Chloe more than I can tolerate and since it looks like Lois didn't sleep with him, I don't care. I'm sure that Lois will get Clark to help her get to the bottom of the issue, my main concern is Chloe."

Bruce watched his friend talk about Chloe and smiled to himself, this favor would be perfect for both of his oblivious friends. "Let's go."

Oliver followed Bruce to the Limo and found Chloe in the front passenger seat talking to Alfred.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked as she turned to look into the back seat and gave his friends a tense smile.

Bruce smiled. "Let's go."

Next: Bruce and Oliver scheme. Chloe thinks about Bruce's 'favor'.


End file.
